


Sem conversar

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, No Dialogue
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Era melhor que não conversassem.





	Sem conversar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not talking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843962) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #055 - dialogue/no dialogue (diálogo/sem diálogo).

Era melhor que não conversassem. Quando conversavam, sempre acabavam machucando uma à outra, e nenhuma delas queria isso, exceto quando elas queriam, mas esses momentos sempre eram seguidos por culpa. Elas seguiam se reencontrando, por mais que tentassem evitar isso, como dois planetas orbitando um ao outro, sem jamais poder escapar à gravidade um do outro. Então, pelo tempo que pudessem ter juntas, antes que elas se lembrassem de toda a dor, antes de que elas permitissem que os seus próprios problemas as afastassem, era melhor se não conversassem. Elas não poderiam ferir uma à outra se não falassem nada.


End file.
